


you needed love, i needed you

by ghostlypup



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, self projecting???? maybe so........maybe so, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlypup/pseuds/ghostlypup
Summary: It’s at times like this where it’s hard not to get frustrated— or sad. Lucas has to refrain, hold his tongue from telling him to stop acting like this. And he knows, he knows that Eliott is not choosing to be this way. Knows it’s his mind choosing for him, but it stings. It makes him angry, not at Eliott, but angry at the world. Because it’s unfair. Unfair that Lucas can’t take this pain away with words and touches and reassurance.Or, Lucas doesn’t realise just how much comfort he brings Eliott.





	you needed love, i needed you

Lucas likes to think they’re getting better at communicating. 

Before, if Eliott was too quiet Lucas would itch to pry further— ask too many questions and make too much noise. And if Eliott was angry, Lucas would shout back just as loud—not understanding Eliott’s thorny words were a way of telling him to leave without asking him to. Lucas was always too stubborn. And Eliott just as bad.

Now, though— he thinks they’ve mastered the whole communication thing. Eliott’s silence is instead met with understanding—Lucas doesn’t feel the need to pry and grill, but instead trusts him. And when Eliott’s words have one too many spikes, Lucas acts as a soft juxtaposition, a calming wave to Eliott’s loud brain.

So, when Eliott texted him earlier that evening saying he didn’t feel well, didn’t want to see anyone—Lucas simply replied,  _okay, I love you. You know where I am if you need me._

What he didn’t expect, then— later that same evening, was a quiet but firm knock on the door. Lucas wasn’t sleeping, deciding to distract himself with homework, because he never sleeps well without Eliott anyway. He sits confused for a second. Tries to think if everyone is at the flat already— but when another soft knock fills the silence he gets up and opens the door.

And that’s another thing he didn’t expect— Eliott. He stands on the other side of the door, hunched over himself— messy hair and rugged pyjamas clinging to his frame. Frowning at first, as he tries to remember if Eliott had texted him or not. Bu then a sad smile eventually plays on his lips.

This is something they don’t do, turn up unexpectedly at each other’s doors. So Lucas hesitates— and hates that he does so— but brings him into a hug. He’s worried he’s not doing the right thing, but when he feels Eliott squeeze tightly— almost too tight, Lucas relaxes. Eliott makes himself small in Lucas’ arms, and Lucas rubs a reassuring hand up and down his back.

He draws back, slowly. “Hey, is everything alright?” Eliott swallows tightly as Lucas frames his face. He soothes a thumb under the small shadow forming under Eliott’s eyes as he replies.

“I thought I wanted to be alone but I don’t think I do. I still don’t know if I’m being honest.” His voice is a little scratchy as he pushes out each syllable— almost sounding like these are the only words he’s said all day. Lucas nods.

He then brings him in, softly shutting the door behind him. Clasping his hand, intending to drag him over to his bedroom, Eliott stops short. The hand in his then leaves, and Lucas turns to see him climb on the couch.

“You’re sleeping there?” He says softly, heart clenching. When Eliott doesn’t say anything, Lucas tries to reason with him— even tries offering that  _he_ sleep on the couch, and Eliott takes the bed. But he’s met with a small shake of a head, and then Elliot’s already laying down, burrowing further into the soft cushions.

It’s at times like this where it’s hard not to get frustrated— or sad. Lucas has to refrain, hold his tongue from telling him to stop acting like this. And he knows,  _he knows_ that Eliott is not choosing to be this way. Knows it’s his mind choosing for him, but it stings. It makes him angry, not at Eliott, but angry at the world. Because it’s unfair. Unfair that Lucas can’t take this pain away with words and touches and reassurance.

So Lucas finds a blanket and wraps it around Eliott, leaves a feather light kiss to his forehead and goes to his room.

It’s approximately an hour—Lucas would know, not getting a wink of sleep— when he hears quiet shuffling, a soft click of the door and a weight dipping down on his bed. Lucas turns to see Eliott climb in. He tries to look asleep— stays as still as he can, but when Eliott wraps his whole body around Lucas, he immediately holds him. Eliott doesn’t say anything.

They fall asleep like that, and Lucas may not know— his body washing over with sleep, finally, immediately— but he doesn’t think they drifted an inch that night.

When Lucas wakes up the next morning everything is a little fuzzy around the edges. He blinks, and blinks again— tries to dissolve the remains of sleep clinging to his eyes. And then he notices a dead weight on his chest, and when he looks down everything goes a bit softer inside.

He slowly brings a hand up, careful and runs his hand through the golden strands. They’re a bit greasy— holding in shape as Lucas scrunches it up, making Lucas wonder when Eliott last showered. But he plays with it nonetheless, sifting and twirling with certain pieces. He notices that Eliott’s hair gets a bit lighter in the summer. The brown ends fading slightly into blonde. Lucas feels privileged he’s able to watch the transformation.

A small groan, and a tightening arm around his waist shows Eliott is awake. Lucas lets him stir naturally, and smiles gently as Eliott opens his eyes. He shifts, looking up at Lucas.

“Morning.” Lucas says, almost whispering. Eliott gives him a small smile, moving to lay his head on the pillow. Lucas instantly misses the warmth, and so moves on his side, mirroring Eliott.

“I’m sorry.” Lucas hears him whisper. He watches as Eliott shuts his eyes and swallows tightly.

“Sorry for what?”

Eliott sighs, “For having to put up with me, again.” Lucas shakes his head, tipping his lips up in a small smile. He moves closer, gently placing a hand on Eliott’s cheek.

“When are you going start believing me when I say I don’t put up with you? Hm?” He finishes, gentling prodding the end of his nose. Eliott scrunches it up, the start of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“I’m trying.” He replies. Lucas nods, brushing their noses together. Tangling their legs, he traces the small smile with his finger.

“I know.” He whispers back. “I just wish you saw yourself the way I see you.”

Eliott itches to say  how do you see me , but stops, realising it’s probably the same way he sees Lucas. At that, the knot in his stomach loosens a bit, and he inches forward and presses a soft kiss to Lucas’ lips. Lucas kisses back a small bit and then groans.

“I love you, but we need to do something about your breath.” Eliott laughs, the sound causing a warmth to pool in Lucas’ stomach. A rosy blush spreads across Eliott’s cheeks as he ducks his head a bit.

“Sorry about that, I haven’t really had the energy to do much.”

“That’s okay.” Lucas says, toys with the fabric of Eliott’s shirt a bit. “Do you feel better today?”

Eliott nods, “A bit, yeah. I feel lighter.” Lucas smiles, hope and relief dancing in his heart.

Later that day, they brush their teeth and shower together, and when Eliott says  _can we go out today?_ Lucas doesn’t hesitate to do so. They walk for a bit, go grocery shopping, get lunch— nothing too big, nothing impossible. And when they’re out, and Eliott says  _I think I want to go home_ , he doesn’t hesitate to bring him back. They spend the rest of the day in bed, and Eliott doesn’t say much— but Lucas understands.

Love is hard, but Lucas doesn’t mind— he thinks it’s completely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> my tumblr is @mauuvelesbian :’)


End file.
